caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Map Interface
With the desert being a hostile place to become lost in, a necessary tool to know how to use is to use the Map in the Map Interface. Using the Map helps to plan out routes and know what to stock up on in preparations on the incoming journey; otherwise, a wanderer will find him/herself dying of malnutrition/thirst thousands of kilometers from the nearest settlement. How to Use the Map Using the Map is quite simple: Click once to plot out the current location/start of the route and click again to mark the final destination. For added convenience, a "Go" button will immediately initiate traveling. If the player reaches the final destination but wishes to return back to the previous Location, the "Invert" button flips the route so the original destination becomes the starting point whilst the original starting point becomes the new final destination, saving the effort to manually flip the route. Once a route has been established, additional information regarding the route will appear. Not only the direction/angle will be given, but important information such as supplies and length of the trip will be displayed. * Food Kcalories will be turned into Calories (with the measurements in U.S standards). Simply multiply current Kcal total by ten thousand to get the actual Calorie count in The Travel Screen. Routes will take in both the consumption and production rates (from milking animals only - Hunting is not taken in account) and will calculate accordingly. If production exceeds consumption, the routes will display that zero Kcal of Food is needed. * Water takes in account all of the Water consumed by every person and animal in the Caravan. It does not take into consideration Food-Water Percentage and Carts and Vehicles consumption of Water. * Forage will also be consumed whilst traveling. It does not take into consideration of Foraging when calculation consumption. * Fuel from both Vehicles and the 1kW Generator will be calculated. Remember that Vehicles will only consume Fuel based on the distance traveled and will not consume Fuel if the Caravan has stopped. Additionally, the length of the trip in Kilometers will be displayed. Time predicted to reach the destination will also be displayed. It can be lengthened/shortened depending on the Caravan's traveling speed. Navigation Tools The Sextant If both the required items are in possession of the player currently in the Caravan, then it will automatically be used. A large circle will be displayed to give the player's general location once every day. The diameter of the circle will gradually shrink to give more precise measurements as time goes on. Pim's Navigation Device Pim's Navigation Device is an electronic device, so it requires Electricity to work (240 W, two solar cels can cover it). It provides a cross shaped indicator on the map screen, pinpointing your exact current location. Notes/Tips * If a player lacks any navigation tool and has deviated from the route due to Units, then it is advised to return to the Map screen and press "Go" to at least follow the route on a relative path in hopes of catching the final destination in view, rather than guess the correct angle to go to the Town and end up several kilometers wrong. *The Map can be acessed with hotkey N. *Note the Map screen is called the Navigation Screen in the game's Official Instructions. Category:Incomplete